In his Arms
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: When Max's heart is broken, he comforts her but will she want his consolation? Hint: Max, Iggy, Fang, and Rebecca are 18. Rebbeca has no connection to the Rebekah in my other story! 2-shot!
1. broken heart

I knew who I loved.

I knew who loved me too.

I also knew who was stuck in the stupid position of loving me while I was in love with someone else who was in love with another girl.

I sat on the roof of a distant skyscraper, eyeing the clouds tinged gold and purple in the sunset. I rested my chin on my knees and thought in silence, why_ is love so difficult?_

I jumped at a soft _thump_ close to my back and jerked my head around to face Iggy.

"Why'd you run?" he asked softly, sitting down next to me.

"I just can't think straight anymore…"I muttered.

Why couldn't I process my feelings anymore? Why did I feel like this around him, so nervous, and … _girly_. I loved Fang, didn't I?

But Fang didn't love me anymore. He loved Rebecca, the sweetest girl at our school. She was smart and funny, and my best friend.

He loved her.

I wanted him to be happy but I wanted to be greedy too, I wanted him.

I had lost to my best friend.

And now Iggy was telling me he _loved me_. That he was in love with me. I just was so lost in my emotions I never thought he could love me too.

Iggy shifted so he was side by side to me, staring sightlessly at my face, and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Max, I don't expect you to love me. I just needed to let you know that I love _you_." He whispered.

I caught his unseeing gaze.

"Iggy, I… I." I stopped at the look he was giving me.

"Max, I can't promise to be the best boyfriend ever, I can't promise to be better than Fang, I can't promise to be exactly what you want, but I can promise to always love you, to always hold you, to always, be there for you."

I turned my head away, recalling the previous hour, when I had run.

_I stood on the porch, watching Fang and Rebecca embrace, watching him kiss her mouth, watched her blush red, I watched him say "love you". _

_My heart broke into a million peices with those three words. I wanted him to say those to me, I wanted to hear them again, I wanted to be held, and loved, and most of all I wanted to cry._

_I wanted to cry, and cry, and cry._

_As he walked back towards the house he caught my eyes and looked down, possibly ashamed, I couldn't tell._

_When he reached the porch where I waited, I opened my mouth to ask the ultimate question, _why?

_He shook his head and muttered, "I moved on." Then he touched my shoulder and left me standing alone on the patio._

_I stood there; numb, wishing that it wasn't true. I wanted so badly for this to be a dream. I wanted him back._

_I wished I had told him, let him in, but I had just pushed him away. I regretted that so much now._

_I sat down on the ground, feeling the cold lick of the snow on my unprotected skin._

_And for the first time in years, I cried._

_I cried for the longest time in the white wintery outdoors, not acknowledging the bite of the wind or ache in my bones._

_I felt warm arms wrap around me and lips press into my hair as I sobbed into the pale blue ski jacket that belonged to a tall strawberry-blonde young man._

"_You don't need to cry." He muttered into my hair._

_I only sobbed harder into his chest._

_He stroked my hair and mumbled something that caused me to become even number._

"_You know I love you too."_

_I felt like I was falling, falling, falling and my wings were nowhere to be found._

_My heart stopped beating and my breath froze in my chest._

_I pulled away and stared at his face; the honest look, the affection in his eyes, it was too much._

"_Wha… what?" I stuttered._

_He shook his head and his hair fell into his eyes._

"_Max, isn't obvious that I've been in love you with you forever?"_

_I almost fainted._

_He stood up and walked closer to me, putting his hands on my shoulders he looked into my eyes, well, his eyes were on mine, and whispered to me, "I really love you Max."_

_I let out a little whimper then, fully ashamed of my weakness, ran out into the night and unfurled my wings, haunted by the image of Iggy's broken heart, written clearly on his pale face._

I shuddered at the thought of him being broken because of something I did.

He touched my arm and I turned to face him again.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I laughed; a loud sound in this relatively quiet space and his face fell.

"No. you don't get it!" I laughed out, grabbing his face, "I finally realized something! I love you too." My voice quieted down at those last words.

His eyes softened and his face calmed in my hands as his large ones wrapped around my wrists.

His face was so close to my own that for the second time in a day, I felt like fainting.

He leaned forward and tilted his head.

I hesitated.

He stopped and opened his eyes, pain clearly shown in the beautiful blue irises.

I froze horrified that I had ruined it for him, stood up and unfurled my wings again.

"Oh for the love of God!" he snapped, then grabbed my arm and dragged me into a kiss.

I grinned under his lips and realized that this was right, this was where I belonged.

In his arms, and holding strong.

After our little make out session, we headed to Dr. Martinez's new house in these Minnesota parts, excited to announce that me and him were, gulp, _dating._

After landing in the yard Iggy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss.

I heard a small shuffling noise but dismissed it as an animal or something until I heard a quiet _ahem _and turned around to face Fang.

He shuffled his feet in the snow, staring at us, and laughed, "Well I think you got over _that_ fast!"

I giggled and Iggy hugged me tighter.

Rebecca ran out of the house and saw stopped short when she saw me and Iggy's embrace, then her face broke out in a huge smile.

"Took you guys long enough!" she laughed. "We thought you'd never realize how madly in love you guys were with each other! And now Fang is mine!" she practically fell over laughing.

I could totally see them together.

I looked up at the man I loved and smiled as his blind eyes some what caught mine and he rested his forehead on mine, whispering to me, "So, I guess you love me too."

"Oh, so you only guessed? How about I show you."

I smashed my lips into his and giggled into them as he wrapped his arms around me.

You know what?

Screw Fang.


	2. the Beginning

I stood there in my white dress, looking in the mirror, mouth open in a gasp of air as Rebecca tightened the corset, trying not to rip out any feathers.

She hissed, tucking a lock of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Now that she was able to style it, it was cut in feathery layers with one piece of hair that always hung in front her eyes. "Hold still Max, I've gotta lace up the back!"

I sighed but stood still. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror, eyeing my meticulously curled hair, perfectly manicured nails, make up (courtesy of Nudge) that made my eyes look even more brown and extra big, but not too big. I especially appreciated the way my brown and white speckled wings fit perfectly out the back of my custom dress, above the corset, just before the ties.

I felt like one of those TV characters that Nudge and Angel fawn over. My dress certainly looked the part. It was pure white with lace work on the bodice and it was caught up into a bottom that looked unnaturally like a big cake. The back was a lace up corset that Becca would not stop yanking until I passed out.

I swear to god… how do people live through weddings?

"There. All done." Rebecca sighed and sat down hard on the couch next to her bouquet. She looked really pretty in her strapless, floor-length, wine colored maid-of-honor dress, with her hair flat ironed and frizz free.

"So are you ready?" she asked.

"Well… I really, really, want to but I'll never be 100% ready." I laughed.

She sighed then dragged me out the door and handed me my bouquet of lilies and ivy. "Hurry up! I've got to go down the isle now!" Then she scurried out the door and took her place in the procession.

I gulped, tucked a loose curl anxiously behind my ear and stepped into the room. My white dress shone in the bright light streaming in through the stained glass windows of the church. I struggled to smile as Jeb hooked his arm in mine and led me down the aisle.

As almost screamed as I felt all those people's eyes on me, but smiled all the same. I felt my heart stutter as I saw him on the altar, grinning at me, Fang standing close behind him as best man.

His eyes caught mine as I stood next to him on the altar, and I truly knew he loved me. And when I said "I do", I meant it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the ceremony we headed to the reception and we cut our cake. It was a smooth white 3-teir cake with pink roses coming out of the top and sides with a pair of tattoo-like looking wings on the second tier.

It was beautiful.

Then my mom got on the stage and announced that I and Iggy were going to have our first dance as a married couple.

We danced to "With or Without You" by U2. I felt like a princess being whisked around by Prince Charming dancing the night away in my fancy heels.

But I'm not saying I hated it.

Our eyes kept contact throughout the entire dance, our love for each other intensifying with every twirl and swish of my big poofy dress. I wanted this dance to last forever and I wanted it to end at the same time so we could leave.

When the music finally ended, Iggy kissed me gently on the mouth and twirled me one more time before we both rushed onto the stage and handed me the mike.

"Hey listen up everyone!" I yelled in to the microphone, "Fang has something he wants to say! And yes we approved it!" I laughed as everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

I handed Iggy the mike and he said in a calm voice, "Can Fang and Rebecca please come up to the stage?"

Fang stood up and led a confused looking Rebecca up to the stage and took the microphone from Iggy.

"Rebecca," he started, "I know that we haven't known each other for more than one year and thirty-seven days, and I don't want you to think I'm rushing, but I was hoping and asking," he dropped to his knee and took her hand, reaching into his pocket with the other, "if you would marry me?" he asked holding out a sparkling diamond ring.

Rebecca's hands shot to her mouth as she let out a sob of happiness and threw herself at Fang and hugged him so hard he almost fell over. He asked her in a slightly choked voice," so is that a yes?"

"Oh yes!" she said and he slipped the ring over her finger, kissing her smiling mouth.

I grinned. A proposal at a wedding. How unusual.

The emotion in the room was brimming with an unusual amount of love. Especially for my family.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As Iggy and I drove off to the hotel, we talked just like it was any other day. We had decided to both use my last name.

Ride.

As we pulled into the hotel and the porters took our luggage, Iggy picked me up, bridal style of course, and carried me inside to the elevator.

Once at the door to our room he set me down and kissed me.

There was a lot of that going on today, I mused in my brain. All of a sudden he opened the door, still kissing me and led me inside, locking the door behind us.

.com/dresses/bridesmaid/2050/

./popup_?pID=58ℑ=0


	3. Goodbye FF! URGENT

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that I have a slight addiction to Fanfiction and focus on absolutely nothing else. This, unfortunately, is a problem.

I am sad to inform you all that I am leaving Fanfiction. Maybe for good, maybe for a few years or so, it depends. I will leave my stories and account up forever and post the last chapters of my stories within the next week or so. Don't think that I'm abandoning you readers, but just know that I really wish I could stay writing here. I've definitely matured and learned from other's writing's and inspirations. Especially a good friend Madeline Cullen. Madi has read and reviewed my stories as I have with hers as well. Secretly, although not secretly now, she is my favorite fanfiction writer and the one whose stories I will miss the most.

You can still email me or send private messages that are forwarded to my email by FF, but I can't ensure a response.

Thank you all for everything you have read and reviewed or simply enjoyed and left your opinions silent.

I love you all!!!

Yours truly,

For the Love of Iggy (aka. Bells, Miri, or Natalie. Whichever you believe more.)

,,o.o,, 3 3


End file.
